Celestia's Released Lust
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: This is a clop fiction so deal with it. It's the story about Princess Celestia falling in love so yeah that's a thing. It is nothing but a clop fic so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia's released lust Chapter 1

Princess Celestia walked about the corridors of her vast home, as the moon shone in through the windows of the castle, she had had a busier day than normal with a meeting with the chancellor of Saddle Arabia and now her bed was calling her. As she approached her room she spotted her sister waiting for her by the door.

"Luna what seems to be the trouble dear sister?" she asked as she looked at the face of her sister, she knew something was wrong, tears were streaming down the dark blue pony's face and Celestia felt her heart ache as she knew her sister's struggles.

"Sister, I'm going to try for a foal" Luna said in no uncertain terms "I feel so unfulfilled of late and maybe if I had a little foal to care for then I would feel more fulfilled"

They had, had this discussion and the answer was easy "No, you know we cannot have foals and we have talked about this" Celestia said feeling her own heart break. While it was true they had discussed the idea of having foals the trouble was that such an undertaking had never been attempted for an untold amount of time but then again Celestia would have been lying to herself if she had said she herself had not given it a lot of thought "Luna, please we have to put the needs of Equestria ahead of our own wants and desires"

Luna looked at the opposite wall with a look of deep sadness upon her face "That's absurd those rules are too old to be relied on. We have more help from two more princesses and don't lie to me you have felt the urge" she said her sadness switching to frustration "I want some foal to care for and you're not stopping me"

Celestia face softened "So you went to the two foals, Sweetiebell and Scootaloo. You helped them so you could fill that hole" she asked, Luna had not told her but she had found out in her own way "You do know intruding on the dreams of our subjects is an abuse of your duty to protect dreams? You cannot expect me to let you continue misusing your power"

Luna snapped "I only did that to help them and thanks to me they became better fillies" Celestia could tell her sister was on the verge of crying "At least I don't buck mares like Twilight! Don't lie to me, I've seen the way you have stared at her!" she imminently looked horrified at what she had said.

There was a long moment of silence before Celestia spoke "Leave me. NOW!" she was unable to control her total rage "Go now! Leave me! Now! I don't want your vile tongue in my presence"

Luna walked sadly away as Celestia opened the door to her room, as the door slammed shut tears began to course down her face, she had not argued with Luna like that since that night and now she had hurt her worse than ever. She climbed into her bed, she then closed her eyes trying to force herself to fall asleep but she suddenly felt herself thinking about Luna's comment. Was that what every pony thought? Did they think she had bucked Twilight?

"No, I would never resort to that" Celestia said to herself "Twilight is like a daughter to me?"

Suddenly a voice that sounded like hers, if she was talking through a filter filled her head "But why do you waste your time suppressing the lust you have for that cute unicorn?"

Celestia said "It's not like that, she is precious to me"

"Just think about that little violet mare, her tight flank, long mane and those inviting lips" The voice responded

"Yes….yes…yes, she is soooo beautiful" suddenly Celestia realised her hoof was massaging her marehood, which by now was soaked. She shook her head "No…no this can't be!"

"Why not?" the same evil voice said "You are the ruler, take what you want"

Celestia continued to massage herself "No, please I can't and Twilight would never forgive me"

"Just think that body, that mind, all of it could be yours and then you could have more willing buck slaves like her" the voice stated

Suddenly Celestia felt the voice take over her mind "Y..yyes, she will not be able to resist me and I'll take my prize" Celestia got up from her bed and headed for the window, which she opened and spread her wings "Twilight my love you'll be mine"

Celestia flew for Ponyville, the minutes ticked by so slowly and Celestia could feel her arousal turn to frustration. She could see the town growing closer and closer.

She then arrived at the castle of the Princess of friendship, she knocked on the door before opening it and made her way towards Twilight's room.

It was then that a door with a toilet sign on it to her right opened and Spike walked out clearly very tired but Celestia didn't have time to waste on the dragon.

"Oh princess what are you doing here at this time of night?" asked Spike sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Wait! Twilight's not in…." Celestia didn't let the dragon finish her horn glowed with magic as she used a spell to knock the dragon out.

"Sorry Spike but you'll have to wait till we're finished" her horn glowed again and Spike was placed in the bathroom and the door was locked

Suddenly the evil voice in her head said "You'd better kill him, he's seen too much"

Celestia reasoned with the voice "We don't need to kill him; he'll just pass it off as a dream"

"I suppose but if he talks…"

"I get it"

She began to walk towards where she thought Twilight would be sleeping. She then arrived at her assumed target's door, Twilight's room; she quietly opened the door and spotted the object of her desire sound asleep in bed on the far side of the room. Celestia turned to the door she had just closed, turning the key in the lock.

She walked over to the bed, placed her head next to Twilight's as she gently stroked her mane and said gently "My sweet Twilight, I've been watching you achieve so much and now I want to reward you" Twilight didn't even stir. Celestia couldn't help but admire the beauty of her face, the gentle way she breathed in through her nose and exhaled just as gently. Celestia could feel the folds of her sex getting moist with arousal. Celestia began to Twilight gently "Twilight my love wake up"

Twilight's eyes fluttered open "Princess Celestia! What are you doing here? Oh goodness what have I done, I promise I'll try bett…" she began before Celestia wrapped her lips around Twilight's lips, Twilight tensed up and began to struggle "Mmmmm!" Celestia kept her front hooves around Twilight's back as she continued to kiss Twilight. Celestia then pushed her tongue past Twilight's lips and began to explore Twilight's mouth and felt the warm taste of Twilight's tongue enter her mouth. Twilight continued to struggle "Mmmmmm!" but Celestia kept one hoof around her as she reached down with the other one to Twilight's sex, it was so wet and Celestia wanted to taste it.

Celestia then pulled away leaving a trail of drool between the two of them "I'm sorry Twilight but I can't help myself anymore, you mean the world to me and I need you in my life. I love you more than I can tell" she said into Twilight's ear.

Suddenly the evil voice sounded in her head and it asked "Why should you care how she feels? Just take her!" but Celestia ignored it.

Twilight looked flushed but said "I've been wanting this for so long too. I..I..want your…your tongue in my mouth again" she sounded so breathless "Please I feel so hot"

Celestia smirked and said as she traced her hoof around one of Twilight's nipples "only if you buck me too" it was Twilight's turn to kiss as she wrapped her lips around Celestia's lips. Her tongue wasted no time in entering Celestia's mouth and it went about asserting its dominance over Celestia's tongue. After another few minutes of passionate kissing they parted "Oh Twilight, I love you so much, please stay with me?"

Twilight smiled "Yes, my heart is yours" as she lay down and spread her back legs revealing her dripping marehood, it was making a stain upon the sheets of her bed "As is my body but please take me"

Celestia positioned her mouth over Twilight's marehood and took a quick lick, she could feel "Mmmmm you taste like a strawberry" she licked her lips. She then placed her hooves on the folds of Twilight's marehood and spread her causing Twilight to release a load moan and took a teasing lick of Twilight's pink sex, her juices were so intoxicating "Are you ready for it?"

Twilight moaned and said "Hurry…pl…please… I need it"

Celestia positioned her flank over Twilight's face "Only if you buck me with your horn" suddenly she felt Twilight's tongue trace around her own marehood "ooohhh, stop teasing my marehood and buck me!"

Twilight's tongue stopped "Only if you start pleasuring me, now!" she then slapped Celestia's flank, this caused Celestia to moan "Understand this, in this bedroom I'm your mistress, do you understand?"

Celestia couldn't help but admire Twilight's confidence "yes…Mistress!" she quickly added but too late Twilight gave her another slap "Um Twilight, your usually so shy around me, what changed?"

"This isn't my first time and now I'm ready to buck your brains out" she said with a smile on her face "Now pleasure me!"

Celestia didn't need to be told again, she plugged her tongue past Twilight's folds and deep inside her. Almost as soon as she started she felt Twilight's horn enter her. It was so smooth and it filled Celestia enough that her deepest most sensitive parts were being hit. Both mares couldn't help but moan as they continued to explore their loves sweetest spots.

Twilight was so amazing her inner walls were clamping down on Celestia's tongue, Celestia still couldn't control her moans and Twilight's flank was bucking against her tongue. "You better calm down or you'll cum too soon!" Celestia teased but too late.

"Ooohh Celestia, I'm going to cuuuummmmmm!" Twilight moaned as she climaxed.

The taste of Twilight's sweet nectar send Celestia over the edge "Oh Twilight I'm going to cum too" she climaxed and Twilight held her mouth open below Celestia's marehood.

As Twilight drank Celestia's juices, Celestia began to play with Twilight's nipples.

"Celestia…your juices….are so….sweet" she panted.

"Your body is so sweet, I want you every day" Celestia said as she took another taste of Twilight's sex.

Celestia and Twilight then lay next to the other for an untold amount of time, in the sweet feeling of the afterglow of their climaxes. Celestia kept stroking Twilight's sensitive wings as Twilight played with Celestia's marehood. As they stared into each other eyes, they realised what they both wanted "Twilight, will you be my special sun pony?" Celestia finally asked breaking the silence "I cannot live without you, my mistress"

Twilight smiled "And I cannot live without you" it was then that they locked their mouths together and Celestia knew her love had been right "Celestia, what about the others, what will they think?" Twilight asked as they parted

Celestia groaned "Yes that is a problem, Luna will never accept this and I don't know about your friends" she said as she then began to stroke Twilight's marehood "But I don't want to give this up"

Twilight smiled "Then I'm sure the others will accept this" she then kissed Celestia on the lips before her eyes closed.

Celestia smiled as Twilight fell asleep in her front limbs; obviously the bucking had taken its toll. Celestia tucked her back into bed, knowing she had to get back to raise the sun but knowing she had Twilight for support. As Celestia left the castle she heard a cough from behind her as she turned she saw a creature hovering down from the upper part of the castle she had not expected, Discord who was now smirking and Celestia's heart sank.

He landed next to her and using his lion's paw to cup her face, she pulled away as quickly as she could "Oh, Tia what's the matter you're not feeling in the mood anymore?"

"What do you mean, Discord?" Celestia growled, she could feel anger well up from inside her, what had he seen "I…I..w…w..as…ju..just checking on Spike's de..development" she then stuttered

The evil voice in her head then said "This could prove more fun, than that slut, Twilight"

Celestia in her head told the voice "Shut up!"

Discord smirked evilly, despite his reformation, he still always had an air of menace and only a foolish foal would underestimate his intelligence "Oh really, from what I saw you were also checking on Twilight's development as a mare" he snapped his lion paw and a picture of Celestia licking Twilight's marehood appeared, how on the wide Equestria, how Discord had got the picture was beyond Celestia but then she remembered who she was talking to "Did she taste good? I have always wondered if Twilight would be fun in bed"

Celestia realised she was trapped and Discord had all the pieces he needed "What do you want from me?" she murmured unable to manage anything more than that "Please don't tell…"

Discord began to laugh "Oh, my here I was just thinking about what fun I could have and you practically offer me a blank check" as he said his a check with nothing on it but Celestia's signature appeared in Discord's paw "I suppose I could ask for anything a bride perhaps, my own castle or maybe your kingdom. Nah, I think I know exactly what I want"

Celestia gulped "And that is…oh no!" Discord had appeared behind her and lifted her tail up to reveal her damp marehood, he used two of his talons to open her sex and then he pushed his talon into her "St..t..op, please"

Discord withdrew his claw and licked it "mmm, you taste good, now I bet you can guess what I want?" he said chuckling "I want you and your mare friend to be become my buck buddies for a night. Tomorrow night I shall return here and you will present yourselves to me"

"Please don't do this, what about your promise to Twilight?"

Discord sighed "I'll be honest with you Celestia, I'll never use my magic for evil again but I do have needs and you and princess Twilight will fulfil them" he suddenly snapped his claw and he looked like he had aged two thousand years "Besides I'm not getting any younger and I want an heir to the reins of chaos"

"Leave Twilight out of this, please, I'll be your buck buddy for a mon…aaaahhh" Celestia said her voice failing her as Discord rammed two of his Talons into her marehood again, he began to push his talons in and out of her. Celestia felt her legs give way under her and she was left on the ground panting as Discord withdrew his claws "Please….just use me"

"You're hardly in a position to make demands like that and besides if it were just you what chance would you two have for bonding" Discord chuckled as he snapped his lion paw, Celestia felt a collar wrap around her neck and a ball gag was placed in her mouth "I might reconsider though if you do one thing"

"And that is" she said as she removed the ball gag but couldn't get the collar off.

Discord cupped her face and said "Bring a replacement for Twilight" Celestia couldn't agree to this and shook her head sadly defeated "Alright, see you tomorrow night" as he disappeared.

Celestia said to herself "I suppose I don't have a choice but to head back to Canterlot" she spread her wings and flew towards Canterlot, her heart heavy with worry and wondering if it would be possible to find Discord another willing party.

Little did Celestia know that in the shadows of the castle stood a shadowy figure who simply said "Perfect!" before it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia's released lust Chapter 2

As the sun shone bright above the kingdom of Equestria, Celestia walked into her castle from raising that glorious orb of light but her mind was clattered with different thoughts and all seemed to be about one question. Was something wrong with her? She had spent the previous night bucking her student, being groped by Discord and not even resisting, so the short answer was yes but what was that voice she had heard? Was it her or was it something more dangerous?

"Is there any way to know the truth?" she asked herself

She had to find some answers, as she walked into her throne room, her eyes were drawn to a picture older than others immortalized in glass and it was of a dear friend long lost to the curses of time, Starswirled the bearded. She then remembered his last warning to her and all of Equestria. How could she have forgotten the terrible omen that had brought about the worst time in her life?

-Flashback-

It had been was a few years since the rule of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had begun, things were as stressful as they could have been but thanks to the advice of the wise Starswirled the bearded things were easier than Celestia could have hoped for.

It was then on the darkest of rainy nights within the confines of their throne room, that Celestia and Luna received the most devastating news that shook them to their cores. As the rain continued to pour down, Celestia heard the sound of hooves approaching the doors of the throne room, in burst one of their guards, he was panting heavily and his hooves shook under him.

"Your highnesses, Starswirled is nowhere to be found!" He said to the princesses as he caught his breath "We have searched the entire castle"

Celestia looked at her list of tasks and rose to her hooves "I want you to search beyond the walls and borders of Equestria till he is found"

The following search turned up practically nothing but what little was discovered was a roll of old parchment that was dated to the day before Starswirled disappeared. Celestia looked at the parchment with tears in her eyes and wondered why the search teams had deemed it as important. Starswirled was considered wise beyond wise, he had saved Equestria so often that Celestia thought of him as unbeatable but now the greatest unicorn to date was missing and all the search teams could turn up some tatty bit of parchment.

Princess Luna stared at her "Are you going to read it?" she asked "Maybe it's a clue"

As Celestia opened the scroll she could tell one thing, it had a powerful spell placed upon it and Celestia stared at the words upon the parchment and felt her mouth open in silent awe. It was a prophecy that in years that followed, Celestia would learn to respect and fear above all others.

Thou must learn to fear the power that offers itself without a cost

Know that all power no matter its form has a side of darkness

Know when the star snake is born the Darkness will be unleased

When anger overcomes laughter, hatred is born

Hatred gives rise to Darkness and fear

When honesty loses to Pride, it allows judgment to become clouded

Beware Pride's corruption and its lies

If Loyalty becomes jealousy then loyalty will surely fail

Know that no good can come of envy

Generosity to one's self, is self-indulgence

Self-indulgence will lead to ever more darker desires

As Kindness grows into lust the sins of the flesh will drive out remaining kindness

Replacing it as a force of longing and needing

Less Magic gives much do not ask too much from it as this is greed

Greed asks of others much and of ourselves nothing

Beware these six vices as they form the six vices of the nightmare.

The nightmare elements will corrupt purity and will bring about the beginning of…

The rest of the scroll was too damaged to make out the remaining paragraphs but the message was clear to Celestia. A new threat was on its way and they had to be ready to protect the elements of harmony.

After Luna finished reading the scroll she sighed "You know what this means?" she asked and after Celestia nodded "Discord must have unleased the elements of disunity before we defeated him"

"We have no way of knowing what Starswirled meant by any of this" said Celestia trying to regain her composure "We have to remember that the elements of disunity are nothing but a legend"

"The elements of harmony were once a legend"

-End of Flashback-

As Celestia sat in her throne thinking about the old prophecy she didn't notice, the doors to the throne room open and her sister entered. She walked slowly towards the throne and stopped just short of the steps that led up to said throne.

"Sister, I have come to extent a full and total apology for my comments last night" Luna said with full remorse, snapping Celestia out of her thoughts "I just wasn't thinking"

Celestia climbed down from her throne and embraced her sister in a hug "It's okay I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, since we were young, you have always been strong and it's natural you have an urge to share that strength with a foal of your own. I will admit that it took courage to help those fillies"

Luna's face saddened "I know how you feel about the idea of me having a foal. I want you to know I won't fail in my duty again"

"Do you still want a foal?" Celestia asked.

"Yes but what about our promise" she said, Luna's expression was that of confusion "If I become pregnant I might not be able to raise the moon in the later stages?"

Celestia grinned "I think I can handle raising the moon and sun again. So long as your happy. You are aware of the dangers?" she said her expression and words full of concern.

Luna nodded "I do know but I'm willing to risk it" she said her voice filled with her normal strength "Just think if I'm able to conceive then there might be one more Alicorn"

"Or one fewer" Celestia signed "Remember that the dangers are still great" she remembered the old legends from her youth "It may cost you your immortality"

Luna smiled "Maybe that would be for the best if it meant being able to share my life with another" she looked at the ceiling "So do you know who I could ask?"

Celestia knew she had to phrase this in just the right way "Luna, I have a confession" her voice croaked

Luna smiled "No need to tell me dear sister, you're in love with a pony you shouldn't be" she said "As your sister there is little you can hide from me. In the same way I will always love and accept who you are, you mean the world to me and all I ask is that you're honest with me" she then embraced Celestia in a hug.

Celestia then looked into her sister's eyes and saw the same pony she had grown up with, the same kind, headstrong and capable mare "I love her so much and I did something unforgiveable last night"

Luna looked at her sister and with an encouraging look said "Who is it?"

"Twilight, I owe her so much and I couldn't control myself last night" Celestia cried her eyes streaming with tears "What makes it worse I shouldn't feel this way"

"Does she feel the same way you do?" Luna asked staring at Celestia, as she nodded with her eyes still filled with tears "Well then that's alright. Can you be blamed for how your body feels? No, only an ignorant self-serving ass would blame you. What's more you should embrace your heart; for so long we have locked our hearts away but love has a part in all things" Luna said her voice soft and kind as she whipped her sister's eyes with her wing "I get the impression that something else has happened to make you feel that this way"

Celestia simply said "Discord"

Luna sighed "What does he want?" she didn't care what price had to be paid; she would do her upmost to help her sister.

Celestia then calmed down and told Luna what had happened the previous evening. Luna had to admit the way Celestia had gone about sharing her feelings with Twilight had been totally tactless and stupid. Then Celestia got to the part about Discord and Luna couldn't help but be completely horrified. She couldn't trust Discord even after he had showed such positive signs that he had changed but this was extreme even for him. So Luna had a choice to make "He can have me"

"Are you sure? He might…"

"I'm aware of what he might do" Luna said her voice asserting her strong will "Send him the message"

Celestia got out a roll of parchment, writing a message upon it and sent it to Discord. Celestia had told Discord in her letter that he was to come to Canterlot instead but she neglected to include the detail about Luna. Discord's reply then arrived, he had agreed to this but he had also placed a warning inside his letter "Be prepared for anything"

As Luna and Celestia waited for Discord's arrival they both knew that after the night was through things would never be the same again. The moon had already been raised and now all they had to do was wait within Celestia's bedchamber with the doors locked and the guards sent to patrol far from the room.

As Celestia stared out the window there was a small popping sound behind her and there stood Discord in his all his finery, he looked like he was going to the grand galloping gala "So Celestia, you have found a willing mare?" he drawled

"Yes"

Discord smirked he had not let noticed Luna "So who is it" he giggled, to which Luna made a small noise in her throat, Discord turned and at first he was clearly surprised but that didn't last "So, you have betrayed your own sister and here I thought you couldn't fall much further"

"Enough!" Luna snapped, her expression was full of anger "Just get it over with"

"Oh why so eager Princess" Discord said cupping Celestia face "Is it possible this wasn't your idea, Celestia?"

Luna's expression worsened, hard as that maybe to believe "You came here to buck us. Not insult us" she growled, she turned away from Discord and raised her flank "Now do it"

"Sorry princess but I have an alternative plan. Celestia hasn't told you about the collar I placed on her?" he asked, he already knew the answer as Luna shook her head "Well that was meant for whoever Celestia brought with her tonight" as he said this the collar disappeared from Celestia's neck and wrapped itself around Luna's neck.

"What the..?!" was all Luna managed before a ball gag wrapped around her face and ropes bound her. A rope tied her mane to her tail exposing her marehood but a length of rope then tied itself across her marehood forming a flankrope. Some more rope tied her legs and her wings were also tied down to her body. "mmmmmm"

"Alright Luna, I'll be with you in a little bit but until then you can just sit by and watch" Discord said as he levitated Luna onto the bed, he then turned his attention towards Celestia "Okay Celestia bend over and let me inspect your flank"

Celestia did as she was told "You better keep your word" as Discord began to massage Celestia's flank "Or I'll ahhhh…! She screamed as Discord rammed a talon into her ass.

"Oh you're sensitive" he mocked as he pumped his talon in and out of her "Does it feel good?"

"Stop it!" Celestia moaned, she had to admit it felt good but she wanted this over as soon as possible.

Discord couldn't help but laugh "Eager to get to are we, well let's see how well your mouth can pleasure me and you'll get exactly what you want" as he said this he removed his talon from Celestia's ass and walked in front of her "So are you ready?"

Celestia looked up at Discord and murmured "Yes" she placed her head next to where she assumed Discord's member was, confirmed as she began to lick the now limp member and she knew one thing it was one large member but what did she expect this was a being who could shift reality to suit himself. After a few minutes it was finally erect and Celestia knew one other thing, she hated the taste and she said "ready?"

"Oh yes Tia now bend over" Discord mused as she did he placed his front legs on her flank and said with a voice that was clear he was serious "Now if it starts to hurt, tell me and I'll stop"

Celestia was surprised to say the least; she said in disgust "Why do you care?"

Discord sighed "I care because I have read the signs" his voice began to grow dark "We have to get the lust out of you, you have let those feelings built for over a thousand years and if something isn't done. The risk of disaster doesn't bear thinking about"

"mmmmm!" asked Luna from the bed and Discord snapped his claw removing the gag "What do you mean?"

Discord scowled "Have you ever heard of the elements of disunity?" both Alicorn's nodded feeling very numb "Well the legends I was told as a young being of chaos about the elements of harmony and their dark counter parts are beyond terrifying. They said that if one should fail their element or elements, the elements of disunity would be unleased and a nightmare would be born"

"So has this happened?" asked Celestia fearing the answer

"The last time it happened was over a thousand years ago. When a certain princess failed the elements of laughter, honesty and loyalty. This lead to the rise of Nightmare Moon, even within my stone prison I saw what was happening and that the time was pleased but now fear overcomes me" Discord explained looking over at Luna "I had hoped since you both were no longer linked with the elements, the danger had passed but I was wrong. Celestia, I forgot that when the new elements of harmony were formed, your tie with them had been severed in the wrong way and the elements of disunity have used the opportunity to pray on a moment of anger. They thrive on the worst of pony kind, they'll be looking for a way to destroy the bearers of the elements of harmony and obviously the best way to go about it…"

"Would be corrupting me" Celestia murmured in horror

Luna suddenly had a thought that should have been obvious "But the elements of harmony were returned to the tree?"

"Doesn't matter, the element's power is still alive and well in Twilight and her friends. They can still call upon them and that means the danger is all the greater" Discord said he then placed his claw on Celestia's head "I can think of no better way to defeat the current elements than to corrupt another former bearer"

"Is it too late?" asked Celestia

Discord crossed his front limbs "Well, you have already done the first step, by riding yourself of your magic when Tirek attacked, it gave the dark elements less to prey on, but there are two more elements to worry about" he said his voice darkening ever more "You need to rid yourself of either the element or the vice"

Celestia then had a thought "Wait you turned Twilight and her friends into the opposite of their true selves, shouldn't that have severed the connection?"

"What are the vices?" asked Luna

"The problem is that the connection wasn't severed by choice. I forced the ponies to change, they didn't choose it for themselves and it wasn't a natural process. If the spell had lasted even a day longer then the connection would have been severed" As Discord spoke he snapped his talon and he was dressed like a mad scientist "I only know one vice and that's Kindness's opposite number, Lust"

"Why is it lust?"

"Well you see the vices are either the opposite version of the elements or twisted versions. The elements of disunity were created by the darkest villain that any world has ever seen. He has plagued other worlds, some were destroyed and others succeeded in defeating him but at a terrible cost" Discord sad and he paused "They say he still exists in the shadows of this world waiting to strike"

"If he is so powerful, why does he wait?" asked Celestia

"What's with all the questions? I don't have all the answers, you know but I do know this, he doesn't want to waste his energy in a meaningless fight that he might lose, it's easier to create a force capable of corrupting and allowing us to destroy ourselves" he paused again and on the darkest note yet "So he can take over and enslave the survivors"

"So if we remove both vices from me, will the danger pass" Celestia asked feeling sick "Wait, was it necessary to act like a complete ass?"

"Sorry I thought it would be more fun. But…"Discord sadly shook his head "For that to happen, we'll have to do something unthinkable" both Alicorns waited with baited breath "We'll have to go to another world and search for allies to fight in the upcoming war against the darkest threat Equestria has faced to date. The expulsion of lust will only be a delay tactic and might give us two months at best. At worst it won't make a difference to the outcome of what might be already a lost war"

"Let's get on with this then" Luna said smiling, then she looked at the state she was in "Can I be untied first thou? And please Discord I ask that you cum inside me?"

Discord chuckled "On one condition, you let me do what I have to" to which Luna nodded, with that Discord snapped his claw and Luna was freed "Right, how about we pick up where we left off?"

Celestia braced herself and raised her flank into the air "I'm ready. Now buck me"

To Discord's credit he had been able to keep his member erect, so he approached Celestia's now trembling flank but he could tell Celestia was now ready "Remember, this won't work if it hurts too much, so let me know if you need me to stop and I will" he said his voice full of reassurance "Here we go" and with that Discord's large member was pushed gently against Celestia's damp marehood. He slowly pushed a little further and he was in.

"Ahhhhh! O…o…oh my!" Celestia gasped as she felt Discord began to fill her.

Discord suddenly felt it, if he pushed any further, Celestia would lose her virginity fully "Are you ready? This is going to hurt" to which Celestia nodded "Okay, let me hold your front" as he said this he wrapped his front limbs around Celestia's front and then he pushed.

"AAAhhhh!" Celestia screamed as she felt Discord's member burst through her maidenhood. He then began to gently stroke her mane.

"There, there" Discord soothed as he stopped pushing and let her grow use to the feeling of his member. A few moments passed before he asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please buck me hard" Celestia pleaded and with that Discord began to thrust into her; but he ensured he varied his pace "Pinch one of my nipples... please!"

With that Discord placed his claw on one of Celestia's nipples and gave it a light pinch. This caused Celestia to moan loudly "Oh are you are a slut?" Discord teased

"No, I'm not a slut" Celestia panted, Discord then stopped pumping his member.

Discord smiled, he then teased her "Well I suppose I could change my member, into that of a mouse's member or I could just keep my member in you and not do a thing"

"No don't. Okay, I'm a slut, a hot bucking slut, please keep going" she panted; she could feel her climax getting closer.

Discord then pushed his member even deeper in "You're so tight" Discord teased as he pulled back out and then shoved back in as hard as he could causing Celestia to release her loudest moan.

After a few minutes of continued bucking "OOOHHH, I'm cumming!" Celestia screamed and with that Discord pulled out leaving Celestia panting exhausted on the floor. Her marehood was leaking a lot of her cum, she reached over with her left hoof, began to massage herself and she climaxed one more time. Her marehood lips were so damp with her cum "Re…re…re..member Discord your promise to…to Luna" she managed before she fainted.

"Of course, are you ready Luna?"

Luna who had been watching massaging herself for her turn said "I'm ready as I'll ever be" she spread her back legs revealing her now soaking marehood "Hurry and buck me"

Discord didn't move "Did you take the medicine?" referring to a special magical potion used for reproduction between a pony and another from a different species "I want you to be happy with this"

Luna nodded as she lay on her back massaging her marehood "If I get pregnant, it will be a foal and not a crossbreed" she then used her front hooves to spread her marehood "Now you better hurry up"

With that confirmed, Discord climbed onto the bed and positioned his hard, twitching member at the entrance to Luna's dripping sex "Here we go!" she was not as tight as her sister but Discord could tell he wasn't going to last much longer as he slowly pushed in and out. He then pinched two of her nipples, trying to get her to cum and it had the desired effect, Luna let out a loud moan of pure pleasure "Are you enjoying it?"

Luna smiled, and then she wrapped her lips around Discord's mouth before she pulled away and said "mmmm oh, you're such a bucking rascal"

"Well I'd rather be a bucking rascal than your ordinary verity rascal and fun loves rascals" Discord giggled as he continued to thrust into Luna.

Luna couldn't help but moan; as she did she muttered "ah…ah am I...I fun?"

Discord leaned down "You are too much fun"

"Too much for you?" as she felt her climax approach.

"Never said that" Discord joked, twisting one of Luna's nipples gently.

"Ooooo, Will you care about our foal?" Luna asked this was the only question she had about this.

"I will be there for it, if it ever needs me" he said his serious side returning for a brief moment.

"Then why don't you be my special sun pony?" asked Luna with the biggest smile "I mean, you have always been rather funny"

Discord paused "Only if you want me to be?" to which Luna nodded, Discord continued to pump and then Discord felt it his orgasm "Ahhhhh! Here I go!" Discord cried, he then unleased his full load into Luna and as he was pulling out of her she wrapped her hooves around him. She then planted another kiss on his lips.

Luna placed a hoof on her belly "It's done and soon I will know" Discord placed a paw around her "Promise me that if I ever fall to Nightmare Moon again, you'll protect our foal and raise it with care"

Discord laughed, earning him a disapproving look from Luna "You will never have to fear that again but I do promise. You have to promise me something, that we name, Fluttershy as the foals Godmare and she will be good at it"

Luna smiled "I think that sounds lovely and if it's male. You get to name it"

Discord laughed again "What chances are there of that happening? We both know it's going to be a girl, but I hope she'll have your looks and my excellent charm" he said the last two words oozing pride.

"What charm?" joked Luna

"How dare you?" Discord laughed "I wrote the book on writing books about charm"

"Yeah that and ego" Luna giggled

"I didn't know that you had a sense of humour but I love it"

"I love how much you've changed for the better" and with that both embraced each other in a deep passionate kiss.

However outside they were unaware they were being watched by two sets of evil eyes "They seem so happy. It makes me sick" the first groaned "Your plan isn't working, we're still no closer and they're bucking like bucking rabbits"

The second growled "We may need to alter our plans for it to work"

The first smiled evilly "Why not corrupt a new bearer?"

The second then also smiled "Corrupting the new bearer of kindness, would be easy and fun. Or we could kidnap the new foal"

"Relax, Greed" the first growled "We have time, besides wouldn't it be more fun to wait and let the darkness seep into this world. Besides these ponies are no match for us"

"Waiting's too boring but you have a point" Greed grumbled "What's going on in that jealous mind of yours, Envy?"

"Let's just say it's a plan that will get us everything this world has"

As Envy whispered the rest of his plan into Greed's ear, an evil smile appeared on Greed's face and he laughed "Now that I like the sound of"


End file.
